Kagome the Ninetales V2
by SilverSnowVixenAiko
Summary: Ok here is the redone version of the fist time i posted, but this time more detail. Also the first three chapters still belong to Catgirlkitsune even if ch 2 & 3 will have a few changes. So anyway I hope everyone likes the new version.
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat Or Did it?

Chapter 1: Curiosity killed the Cat…. Or did it.

Now they say curiosity killed the cat, but whoever said this did not know one Kagome Higurashi because she is the embodiment of curiosity. She will try to figure out why the sky is blue to even following Sesshômaru around secretly so as to figure out once and for all if his fluff was either a boa or really his tail, how she has still yet to be caught is a mystery to her friends. Also on that note, the fluff is not a boa, but indeed his tail for Kagome found this out the hard way.

One day while she was tailing him, expertly masking her presence in her own opinion, Sesshômaru just up and disappeared on her. He left no trace that he was even there to being with, but one would expect on less from the Great Demon Lord of the West. Well not even a few seconds later, Kagome found herself suspended off of the ground, courtesy of the son-of-the-ice-bitch himself.

Now normally in a situation like this, Kagome would be screaming her head off for Inuyasha at this point in time, but today she was on a mission. She had made up her mind, that today she wound find out if the fluff was his extra appendage. His _other_ extra appendage and it was times like this that she remembers that she need to stop hanging out with Miroku. Kami knows all the images she gets in her head from innocent everyday sayings now. She would the think to herself, '_Note to self: get Sango to pound Miroku when I get back. Well that is if I do get back.'_

Anyway back to the situation at hand.

Step one: assess the situation. So Kagome would be thinking to herself while looking at Sesshômaru, _'Ok, I am currently choking to death 3 feet off of the ground while Sesshômaru is giving me his infamous death glare. Kami knows that can freeze even the hottest flame. Well anyway, how do I get myself in to these kinds of situations again?'_

Step two: after the situation is understood, find the most logical way out of it.

That's easy to say, but unfortunately for Kagome's lungs, she was determined to succeed in her mission. Then with the best death glare she could muster, Kagome raised her left hand off of Sesshômaru's arm, and reached out for his fluff. So she found out it was indeed as soft as it looked, if not softer. After a few strokes, Kagome could feel a strange rumble all throughout her body, or was it a purr? If one was to look at Sesshômaru's face right now, they would see a look of ecstasy. She would then giggle mentally before thinking, '_Note to self: Sesshômaru's boa is indeed his tail, and is surprisingly super sensitive.'_ Fortunately because of this, Sesshômaru was distracted long enough for her to call for Inuyasha and get out of that day alive. Well even if Inuyasha did get wounded pretty badly.

But today, Kagome was on a new mission. When the group of shard hunters was camping out and Kagome was looking for firewood. She stumbled upon a cave. This wasn't just a particular cave; it was a cave practically flowing with a weird energy. This energy was oddly similar to the type that the Bone Eater well gave off.

'_I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind if I took a little detour. After all what's the worst that could happen_,' Kagome thought to herself as she started to walk in.

Funny how when one tries to be optimistic the fates decide then is the perfect time to intervene as Kagome found out, that little cave was a one-way ticket to another world altogether. How does she know this? Well just the fact that there isn't a demon for miles. Though to tell the truth all she did was feel them out there, but hasn't seen any with her own eyes. It's also one of those things you just know, like how you know when someone is glaring at you even if you don't see them, but you just know it. Well actually, more like you feel it.

Kagome thought to herself, '_Guess I should start looking around. If I am lucky, maybe I can find some humans around.'_ Surprisingly, when she went to stand up on her own two feet she fell on to her rear. Ok, make that four legs and paws.

'_What the HELL!_,' she thought as she looked at her new legs and furry body. Her once normally human head was had grown a snout much like a Kitsune, along with two pointy fox ears, but what was the most surprising was that she had nine fluffy tails. Then to top it all off, her whole body was a pure silver color with dark gray tips. Luckily, the thing that stayed the same was her eyes. They where still that icy blue-gray. So overall, Kagome was a very, non-demonic Kitsune.

She would then let out a soft sigh before thinking to herself, '_How in the world do I get myself into these situations, seriously? It's like I'm fates play thing or something. I can hear them now: They're laughing at me from their high horse up in heaven.'_ She would then hear what sounded like soft laughter from far away and then glares up at the sky while thinking again, _'Well you know what? I hope you laugh so hard that you die from it! Wait can a Kami die anyway?'_

Kagome was currently ranting to herself as she traveled through the forest she found herself in. It was surprisingly beautiful and peaceful. Birds were singing songs to each other, and when Kagome saw them she would think to herself, _'What strange birds those are.' _There where trees every where, and virtually no smog in the air at all! Though she doubted a normal human would have been able to tell that. Kagome figured her senses were to blame for that. Soon she found out that her sense of smell, sight, and hearing had been enhanced. She could hear practically everything around her!

"Hey guys, How about we stop for lunch here?"

A boyish voice is what stopped Kagome in her tracks, and from what he smelled like, he was a human. Using all the stealth she could muster. Kagome carefully hid behind some bushes close enough to the little group so that she could see them. The first one she saw was the human boy that she heard, and from what she saw he was around 12 years old, reaching from 4'10"-5'. He had black hair that was about 4" long and was partially spiked. On top of his hair was a red hat, with some sort of logo in front of it. He wore normal blue jeans that seamed as if they were one size too big for him and a sort of green and white shirt slash hoodie.

"Alright, let me lay out the picnic blanket."

This voice came from the girl that traveled with the group. Kagome would have to say she was also around 12 years of age, but was about an inch taller than the first boy. She had big blue eyes and light brown hair that came out on the sides of her head, however weird a style that was. Tied on top of her head was a red bandana. Her clothes were more on the sporty side, where as she had a red, skin tight, zip-up shirt on, and a pair of black skin tight shorts, stopping about mid-thigh. She was also carrying a tan rucksack of sorts.

"I'll get the sandwiches out!"

This voice came from the youngest in the group. He was probably about 7 to 8 years of age and stood about 4'4" tall. He had messy black hair along with glasses covering innocent but smart brown eyes. His clothes were fairly simple. He had on a navy-blue shirt of sorts and tan shorts that reached a little past his knees.

"Pika!"

"Comb!"

This came from the little, overgrown, yellow mouse, and a large red, orange, and beige chicken . They are a weird set of creatures, Kagome had never seen anything thing like them. And either Kagome went crazy, or she understood them.

Apparently, _pika_ translates to _I'll help too_, and _Comb _translates into _Me too!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I hope y'all like the newer version, but the first three chapters still belong to Catgirlkitsune. Also this is NOT a ash and kagome story. Kagome is a pokemon not human, and anyway i already have a choice for her. So if any have read the first version they would still kow the pairing.<strong>


	2. Busted!

Chapter 2: Busted!

A cool breeze came in from the west and softly blew through the canopies of the forest while also softly blowing the clouds so that they would slowly pass over head. The trees of the forest themselves seemed to welcome the presences of any woodland dwellers that pass by under their umbrella like branches; reassuring the passersby that it is safe to pass under them. One such passer-by was resting on one of the branches while also hiding from a group of young pre-teens, observing them in a clearing a few yards away. At first glance it would seem like any old fox, on matter that is was the size of a horse, but with closer inspection one would see the nine beautiful flowing tails and silver fur while also finding a cunning intelligence in the dazzling icy blue-gray eyes of the fox. One of its ears would swivel on top of its head toward the group so as to listen to the conversation that they are having. Said group was currently eating away at what was once a magnificent lunch, consisting of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bananas.

The kitsune would let out a soft sound while thinking to herself as her stomach lets out a soft growl of hunger_, 'I knew I should have eaten breakfast this morning. Why don't I ever listen to myself this morning?'_ Kagome mentally slapped herself for being the kind-hearted person she is, _'Why did I give Shippo my breakfast this morning? Kami knows how much my little kit eats. I'm surprised he hasn't bloated into a balloon already. But then again, it is most likely thanks to his high metabolism, and why am I not surprised by that?'_ Well if her stomach would growl any louder she might just give her position away.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?"

Oh Kami, irony sucks! Why did the fates hate her so?

"I don't know. Let's go check it out. It might be a Pokemon."

Kagome would blink and tilt her head while wondering, _'What is a Pokemon? Nevermind, maybe if I just go back the way I came they won't notice me. What do I have to lose anyway?'_

She would then just start to try and sneak back out of the tree she was in, but the fates were still playing with her. She would get out of the tree, but would then step on and snap a twig, effectively alerting them to her whereabouts.

This would remind her of all the times she's caught Inuyasha with Kikyo. It would always start out with her looking for her hanyou friend, and then batta-bing, batta-boom; she catches him in the act with Kikyo, that clay pot whore. Now she doesn't exactly hate Kikyo, Kagome knows it was not her fault that she was manipulated by the evil hanyou Naraku and died in the line of duty, but what really gets to her is the way she keeps leading Inuyasha on. Kagome's not as naïve as most people believe her to be. She figured out long ago that Kikyo doesn't love Inuyasha anymore. What she is really after is her revenge, even if it is misplaced.

But the point is that whenever she doesn't want to get caught by the two and is trying to slink away, it's then she decides to get clumsy. It usually starts with her snapping some randomly placed twig, next Inuyasha would spotting her and go all emo, and last with her running away, most times to the well.

Kagome has long gotten over her crush for Inuyasha. Yes, at first she thought it was love, but over a few years time, that "love" has turned into more of a brotherly love. It's really too easy to confuse love with other things when you've never actually been in love before.

So here she is, trying to get away from the group when she turns around to come snout to beak with the large humanoid chicken. They would both blink at each other before the chicken jumps back from the overly grown Ninetales. Kagome would then think to herself, _'Damn, I've been spotted.'_

"_I found her!"_ said the humanoid chicken while looking at Kagome.

Have you ever felt like you really want to kill something? No matter the consequences? Well that's how Kagome feels right now. The humanoid bird just gave away her hiding spot! Ok, maybe it was her fault at first, but it's the chicken that prevented her from escaping.

"_Oh thanks for giving away my hiding spot, you little birdie."_ Kagome kindly pointed out to the large fire bird Pokemon.

"_Oops, sorry about that, but anyway may I ask you a question?"_ asked the humanoid fire bird

Kagome would sigh softly before saying, _"You just asked me a question, but go ahead. What is it that you want to know?"_

"_Well you look like a Ninetales, but why is your fur silver and the same size of a Charizard,"_ asked the orange and red chicken as he tilts his head to the side while looking at her with pure curiosity in his eyes.

Kagome would blink at him with curiosity now shining in her eyes before asking, _"Why in the world would I be a beige color? Wait, what is a Charizard and I'm a Ninetales? What in the world is a Ninetales and a Charizard?"_

~~~~~ With May~~~~~

May could not believe her luck. She first wins another Pokecontest, then Ash, Max, Brock, and herself for nice lunch, and now they have ran into a wild Pokemon. Hopefully it is one that she can use in her contests. She must have been really good in her past life because of how well her day has been going so far.

"Comb bus combusken!"

How come it is Combusken and Ash's Pikachu always finds everything before them? Maybe it is a Pokemon thing.

May asks, while walking toward the group of trees where she just heard Combusken's voice, "Combusken, did you find it?"

May would stop dead in her tracks and lets out a soft gasp of shock at what she sees. Standing in front of her was the largest Ninetales she has ever seen. It was about the size of a Charizard. Now normally Ninetails are on the small side standing at about 3' 7", but this one had to be at least 5' 7" and its fur was pure silver. May just has to catch it for her contests!

~~~~~Back with Kagome and Torchic~~~~~

The large orange and red bird would tilt his head and asks, _"Huh? Are you telling me you don't know what you are?"_ He would look at Kagome like she was a retard or something. What did he expect? Of course she didn't know what she was since she has only been in her new body for less than a day. He would be confused to if he was suddenly turned into a different animal, or even a human for that matter.

She would sigh softly and then sits down on her new haunches before saying, _"No, I don't know what I am. You might not believe it but I use to be a human not even a day ago."_

Now the large chicken was _really_ look at Kagome as if she was loony, and there also seemed to be a little bit of pity in his eyes.

Kagome would let out a mental growl before thinking, _'Oh Kami, that large bird must really think I'm out of my mind, and I sure as hell might be. I am talking to a baby chicken after all. I'm still questioning my own sanity. I _really_ don't need others doing it for me.'_ She would then say to him, _"Fine, don't believe me, but can you at least tell me where I am, please?"_

She was going to try and get at least some coherent information; even if her provider thinks she has a few screws loose.

Suddenly they would hear a female voice call out as it came around the group of trees, "Combusken, did you find it?"

Well it would seem the large chicken's name is Combusken, if the girl from earlier was correct. When she got full around the trees she would stop dead in her tracks and lets out a gasp of shock. She would then just stand there with her mouth open and stares at Kagome.

Kagome would blink and then tilt her head to the side before saying, _"Uh, she does know that she could catch flies in her mouth if she continues to stand like, and did her parents not teach her that it is rude to stare at someone. I mean come on what is so interesting about me…. Wait Nevermind don't answer that,"_

She would soon snap out of it and calls out, "Combusken, hurry and get ready! I want to catch that Ninetales!"

Kagome would blink and then stand up while thinking _'Now just wait one damn minute. If that girl just said she wants to catch a Ninetales, and if I'm a Ninetales does she mean she wants to catch me….. WAIT, CATCH! As in enslave and domesticate? Oh __**HELL NO**__!'_

"Comb bus!"

Kagome would let out a soft growl after standing back up and says, _"Oh sure, side with the humans. Fine, don't blame me when you're laying face down in the dirt." _She would then think to herself, _'Now how I fight in the damn body?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the mishap in this chapter. I was half asleep when i loaded it and forgot to double check it for mastakes. So once again I am very sorry. Please forgive me m(_)m<strong>


	3. AN

Look I am so sorry for not updating in a long time, but it is because of several reasons. here is a list.

1) All of the future chapters I had typed up along with future stories I had in the work are gone because my laptop died and took the stories with it.

2) **NO** internet at this point in time for my family. Seriously, I live out in the sticks so no dsl or anything like that. right now at using a place for their WiFi to post this off my kindle.

3) My biggest thing really. I **NEED** a beta reader so he/she can look over the chapters I have done now and any future ones. If you want to take it up as my beta then please send me a PM to let me know.


End file.
